The present invention relates to a car body rectifying means comprising a frame, a rectifying table disposed to be vertically movable in relation thereto, and attachments or equivalent on the rectifying table in which the vehicle is fixable.
Such car body rectifying means are known in the art in which the car is driven onto the rectifying table and clamped with skirt attachments, and lifted to desired height. In rectifying means of prior art, the rectifying work has been arranged to take place with the aid of rectifying tools provided on vertical supporting arms. By moving the car, fixed with the skirt attachments of the rectifying table in the vertical direction, such vertical movement has been utilized in the rectifying work itself. It has been possible to move the vertical supporting arms, as is disclosed in the assignee's earlier Finnish Pat. Nos. 59348 and 53930, by moving telescopic beam arrays. In apparatus designs of prior art, rectifying operations have been easy to accomplish specifically in the case of a car's body structures. It may be held forth as a drawback of existing apparatus designs that the rectifying is substantially confined to the body structures of the car. Rectification of the chassis beams themselves cannot be satisfactorily performed with apparatus designs of prior art.
Such rectifying means are also known in the art which have jigs for various parts of the car chassis and in which the chassis structure of the car is not altered when rectifying action is directed on the remaining part of the body. These jigs are meant to maintain in correct position various parts of the car; they are not intended to carry out any rectifying work.